Blondie
by Sombral de Nuit
Summary: Et si on inversait les rôles ? Si pour une fois, c'était nous les filles qui nous faisions des mecs pour le jeter les lendemain ? Zoé et Cassandra sont les bourreau des cœurs de Poudlard, version féminines. Mais il y avait une règle, une seule à ne surtout pas transgresser. Ne jamais coucher avec un ami. Jusqu'au jour où...
1. Prologue

Bonjouuur ! Voilà ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents :p Les lieux/objets/personnages tels que les professeurs où du même genre appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est de moi.

Voilà voilàà, bonne lecture :)

* * *

- Blondie !

Ça, c'est moi. Enfin, c'est le surnom dont j'ai hérité, en Amérique. Et oui les amis, je viens d'Amérique, des Etats-Unis pour être plus précise.

Ma mère est née et a grandit dans "l'état doré" des USA, à savoir la Californie. Dans une petite ville sur la côte, Los Angeles, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Mon père, anglais de pure souche, fraîchement débarqué de sa ville natale, Londres, l'a rencontré sur une plage deux ans avant ma naissance alors qu'il s'essayait au surf. Ça a été le coup de foudre. La belle Californienne craquant sur le petit surfer débutant, plus cliché que ça tu meurs.

Bref.

Ma mère était – et est toujours d'ailleurs – passionnée par les chevaux. Ils se sont donc installés dans un ranch au Texas un peu plus d'un an après leur rencontre, y ont passé leur nuit de noce, et bam ! Neuf mois plus tard j'étais née.

J'ai mené une enfance plutôt tranquille, entre le ranch, les amis et le bus pour m'amener à l'école du coin, et je comptais bien y passer une adolescence tout aussi tranquille, mais c'était sans compter sur cette fameuse journée d'août, lors de mon onzième anniversaire. Ce jour là, un hibou, ou plutôt une chouette des neiges – oui vous avez bien lu, une chouette des neiges en plein jour au beau milieu du Texas – a déboulé dans la cuisine, une lettre accrochée à la patte.

Bon, je pense que vous avez compris. Ce jour là j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, tout comme mes parents, qui ne s'étaient pas privés de me cacher ça. Les petits cachottiers !

En septembre, j'ai donc commencé mes études dans la seule école de magie d'Amérique du nord – vous pouvez ainsi imaginer le nombre incroyable de sorciers en Amérique... – pendant six ans.

Au début de ma deuxième année, mon père a laissé le ranch aux rênes de ma mère et a été embauché dans une entreprise internationale de chaussures, ce qui me vaut aujourd'hui une collection de chaussures plutôt impressionnante, le rêve de toute fille qui se respecte.

Quatre ans plus tard, au premier jour des vacances qui marquaient la fin de ma sixième année, il nous a annoncé qu'il avait été muté. Et pas n'importe où, en Angleterre, à Londres ! Papa rentrait enfin au bercail, avec femme et enfant qui plus est. Je vous laisse imaginer nos réactions. La mienne, obligée de quitté mon Texas ensoleillé pour aller m'enterrer dans un trou pluvieux tel que Londres, et pire, celle de ma mère obligée de laisser derrière elle son ranch qu'elle avait tant chéri, et ses chevaux. Heureusement c'est son père qui l'a récupéré et elle peut donc y retourner quand elle veut. Que Merlin bénisse par son slip la poudre de cheminette, sinon je crois que je l'aurai envoyée à l'asile ma mère tellement elle aurait pété un câble.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve aujourd'hui dans une gare bondée, mon chariot en main, me faufilant entre les moldus, en essayant tout de même de ne pas semer mes parents, afin de trouver ce fameux quai 9 ¾.

Sérieusement, ils n'ont pas trouvé plus simple ces anglais ?


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

- Blondie !

- Maman, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça. Nouveau pays, nouveau départ, et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas retrouver ici c'est ce surnom ridicule. Encore bombasse ça pourrait passer, mais Blondie c'est définitivement non. Tu imagines si quelqu'un de Poudlard t'entend ? Et qu'il en parle à ses amis ? Je serai la nouvelle déjà fichée en tant que blondasse débile. Parce que ouais, Blondie ça fait carrément blondasse débile. Et je ne veux pas qu'à peine arrivée on me prenne pour une blondasse débile.

- C'est bon tu as fini ?

- Oui j'ai fini oui.

- Très bien. C'était juste pour te dire que ton père a trouvé comment on accède au quai 9 ¾.

- Et on y accède comment ?

- En passant à travers un mur.

…

- A travers un mur ?

- Oui à travers un mur.

A travers un mur donc. Et bien allons-y, traversons des murs, et puis ça sera quoi ensuite ? On traversera le fond de notre baignoire quand on prendra un bain, pour se retrouver sur la table de la salle à manger devant les invités de nos parents ? Et puis quoi encore. Quand je dis que ces sorciers anglais sont des fous, c'est pas des blagues.

- Zoé, Ashley, par ici.

Je me dirige vers mon père qui nous fait de grand signe, planté devant un mur banal. Pour la discrétion on repassera hein. Je lui passe devant la tête haute, voulant bien montrer que je ne suis pas du tout impressionnée par le fait de devoir traverser un mur.

Ce qui est totalement faux, ahem.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, et lorsque je les rouvre je découvre un quai plein de sorcières et sorciers de tous les âges, entassant valises sur valises, cages de hiboux et paniers de chats, et sur les rails, un splendide train rouge et noir, de style assez ancien. Finalement ils ne sont plus si fous que ça les anglais, ce lieu respire la magie, c'est bien mieux que nos vulgaires cars volant en Amérique.

J'avance en poussant mon chariot portant ma valise et le panier de mon chat, sans regarder où je vais, et ça ne manque pas, je rentre dans quelqu'un…

- Oups, désolée.

La jeune fille blonde (comme moiiiiiiiiii /sort/) que j'ai bousculée me toise de haut en bas, puis à ma grande surprise me fait un grand sourire et me tend la main. Bouche bée je la serre, et je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour m'excuser à nouveau qu'elle prend la parole.

- Y a pas de soucis. Toi t'es nouvelle non ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue avant et pourtant je connais quasiment tout le monde ici. Je m'appelle Cassandra, ravie de te rencontrer. Comme tu m'a l'air d'un oisillon tombé du nid, je vais m'occuper de toi. T'apprendre tout ce qu'il faut que tu sache, te montrer tout ce que tu dois voir, et bien sûr te présenter tous ceux que tu dois absolument connaitre. En gros les mecs qui valent la peine quoi. Attend, d'abord, t'as un copain ? Nan parce que si t'as un copain, c'est même pas la peine que je te parle des mecs. Et puis, je vais te présenter les filles aussi. On forme une sacrée bande de potes elles et moi. Y a qu'un mec qui ose trainer avec nous, le pauvre il est bien courageux. Mais je crois que c'est parce qu'il craque sur Olivia. Sinon c'est clair qu'il ne trainerait pas avec nous. Attend faut être carrément barjo ou carrément désespéré pour trainer avec une bande de meufs qui, avouons-le, ne parlent jamais d'autre chose que de mecs, de fringues/make-up/chaussures ou de derniers potins de l'école. T'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Enfin je sais pas, à moins qu'il soit gay, mais je ne pense pas, vu le nombre de filles qu'il s'est tapé ici et vu la façon dont il reluque les belles demoiselles qu'il croise dans les…

- Wowowow, stop ! Respires un peu. Faisons les choses dans l'ordre. Oui je suis nouvelle, je m'appelle Zoé, et je suis aussi ravie de te connaître. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille dire à mes parents que je les abandonne, tu m'attends ici ? Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

- Oui, vas-y.

Je me retourne et utilise ma grande taille bien pratique dans ce genre de situation pour retrouver ma mère et mon père. Je fini par les apercevoir pas loin de là et je me faufile jusqu'à eux.

- Maman, Papa, je vais vous laisser, j'ai rencontré une fille qui veut bien me coacher pour que je ne passe pas pour une paumée à Poudlard. Vous pouvez rentrer à la maison.

- Je rêve ou tu es en train de gentiment nous dire de dégager ?

- Ahem, mais non mais non papa.

- Moui, c'est ça. Bon, on y va alors. T'oublies pas de nous envoyer des lettres hein ?

- Oui maman t'inquiètes, je suis plus en première année hein.

Je les serre dans mes bras, puis repars en vitesse retrouver Cassandra. Je n'ai jamais aimé les aux revoir de toute façon. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais plus jamais les revoir, ou comme si c'était la première fois que je les quittais non plus hein. Je rejoins donc la belle blonde (non je ne parle pas de moi) qui m'attend toujours au même endroit.

- Voilà ! Alors, expliques-moi tout ce que je dois savoir.

- Attend, d'abord il faut qu'on aille dans un compartiment, j'ai demandé aux filles de nous garder de la place. Mais je vois que t'as un chat ? Comment il s'appelle ?

- Hadès. Ne te fie pas à son air angélique, c'est un vrai monstre. Une fois il a failli transformer la main d'un ami de mon père en steak haché.

Je retiens un rire en voyant Cassandra retirer vivement sa main du panier de mon chat. Bien sûr que c'est un ange mon chat, enfin, avec moi haha

Après s'être faufilées entre d'autres élèves jusqu'au train, et après en avoir bousculés pas mal, on arrive enfin dans un compartiment presque remplit. Euuuuh, vous êtes sûr qu'il y a de place pour deux personnes supplémentaires ? Je veux bien être plutôt fine je suis bien foutue, et mes boobs ont besoin d'air. On entre et Cassandra m'arrache presque ma valise des mains pour la caser dans le filet avec les autres. Vous connaissez Tetris, le jeu moldu ? Et ben le filet de notre compartiment en est la représentation réelle.

- Les meufs…

- Ahem !

- Pardon, les meufs et le gars, je vous présente Zoé. Elle est nouvelle. Zoé je te présente Alexis, Emily, Olivia, Lucas et Vanessa.

Je balaye du regard les quatre filles et le garçon (responsable du « Ahem ! ») assis dans le compartiment. Une fille aux cheveux rouge lui donnant un air sauvage, une plus discrète aux cheveux noirs et aux envoûtants yeux bleus, une blonde aux yeux ressemblant pas mal à ceux de la précédente mais moins envoûtants, un beau goss châtain presque brun avec un sourire à faire fondre un cœur de glace, et une brunette aux cheveux très bouclés et à l'air espiègle. Quel beau monde, ils sont visiblement aussi moins moche que je le pensais les anglais ! Heureusement que j'ai hérité de la face clichée de californienne par ma mère parce que sinon je serai vraiment mais alors vraiment pas au niveau.

Je m'assoie là où il reste un peu de place et me retrouve donc entre Lucas et Vanessa, qui ne tarde pas à m'assaillir de questions.

- Salut, dis-moi, tu viens d'où pour être nouvelle ?

- Des Etats-Unis.

- Et c'était bien là-bas ? Elle ressemble à quoi l'école de magie ? A un vieux château comme la nôtre ?

- Elle ressemble en tout point à une université moldue américaine basique.

- Et les cours ? Ils étaient bien les cours ?

- Bah c'est des cours quoi.

- Et le sport ? Vous pouvez faire du sport là-bas ?

- Du quidditch, comme de partout.

Je lance un regard plus que désespéré à Cassandra parce que là elle me fait un peu peur la Vanessa quand même. Mais ce n'est visiblement pas une bonne idée, vu comment elle me regarde avidement, attendant que je réponde aux questions de son amie. HEEEEELP !

- Meuf laisses-la respirer un peu.

Mon sauveur ! Oh je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

…

Oui bon, je m'emballe un peu c'est vrai. Un simple sourire et un petit merci timide devrait suffire. Aah il me sourit aussi, quand je vous dis qu'il a un sourire à faire fondre un cœur de glace c'est pas des blagues.

- Mec fais pas ton chevalier servant ça te va pas.

- Je te merde Vaness'.

- Moi aussi chéri, moi aussi.

J'assistais à l'échange comme un spectateur de Roland-Garros. En gros ma tête faisait droite-gauche-droite-gauche très vite. Chéri ? Apparemment Lucas-je-te-souris-tu-fonds a une copine. Bah, y en aura d'autres des beaux garçons. Mais mieux vaut vérifier hein, histoire d'être sûre quand même.

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

Gros blanc.

J'ai dit une bêtise ?

Les deux concernés se regardent et explosent de rire. Bon ben visiblement oui j'ai dit une bêtise. Mais ça serait bien que quelqu'un m'explique parce que bon, je ne comprends pas et j'aime pas ne pas comprendre. Ca fait trop… blondasse.

Ils finissent par se reprendre et se décident à me répondre.

- Sortir avec lui ? Jamais !

- Sortir avec elle ? Plutôt mourir !

- Bah alors, et le « chéri » ?

Et les voilà repartis. Nan décidément je ne comprendrais jamais les anglais et leurs délires chelou.

- Help, quelqu'un m'explique ?

Je ne croise que des regards autant perdus que le mien, je vois qu'ils ne sont pas plus au courant que moi, et ben ça promet.

Après plusieurs heures de trajet, plusieurs paquets de chocolats et autre confiseries mangés, et après de longues discussions de filles laissant Lucas dans un état quasi dépressif, le train ralentit enfin pour s'arrêter dans une petite gare de village. Cassandra me dit de laisser mon chat et ma valise dans le train, et on sort.

Sol trempé par une pluie récente, petit village, nuit, bruits chelous, je n'ai qu'un mot en tête quand je descends du Poudlard Express.

- C'est glauque.

- C'est glauque, mais c'est fun tu verras.

- Moui.

- Mais oui, fais-moi confiance va.

- Cassandra, on ne se connait que depuis aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai. Bah, t'apprendra bien vite à me faire confiance, en attendant viens, ça fait 10 minutes que t'es plantée là, on dirait un poteau.

Elle a raison, en plus la boue commence à s'infiltrer dans mes chaussures.

…

Mes chaussures ! Mes si belles chaussures ! Raah elles sont bonnes à jeter.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de décoincer mes pieds de cette boue et suis Cassandra jusqu'à une calèche tirée par… euh… rien en fait. Tirée par rien. Et la calèche grince quand je m'assoie. Encore plus glauque. En plus il fait froid et je n'ai pas prévu de pull sous ma robe de sorcière. Il est où le garçon serviable qui pose sa veste sur tes épaules quand t'as froid ?

…

Apparemment pas là.

Je grelotte donc en silence jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant un immense château, plutôt imposant le machin. C'est une école ça ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Bon, elle est où la caméra là ? Dites-moi où est la caméra ! Hypnotisée par le château-plus-imposant-tu-meurs, je suis les autres élèves qui entrent par une grande porte. Et bah, l'intérieur est encore plus impressionnant que l'extérieur !

- Et tu n'as pas encore vu la Grande Salle.

Je sursaute en entendant cette voix si près de mon oreille, mais il ne s'agit que de Lucas. Il est fou lui de me faire des frayeurs pareilles, c'est que j'ai le sortilège facile moi.

La Grande Salle donc, rien que le nom annonce la couleur. Une salle. Grande.

- C'est quoi la Grande Salle ?

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que deux immenses portes s'ouvrent devant nous.

Ah, c'est ça la Grande Salle alors, une grande salle, quatre tables dans la longueur, une table au fond dans la largeur, des bougies volantes et un plafond imitant le ciel à la perfection.

Vous avez déjà vu un poisson dans un bocal ? Le machin avec la bouche grande ouverte et un regard débile ? Bah rajoutez des cheveux blonds et là c'est moi. Pour le coup les anglais ils n'ont pas fait dans la demi-mesure. Les élèves se dirigent tous vers les tables, des groupes se séparent, d'autres de forment, tout le monde s'assois, et moi je reste plantée là, en plein milieu.

Bah j'ai pas l'air con tiens.

- Aah, mademoiselle Austen vous voilà !

Un très vieux monsieur, très barbu et très chevelu, en gros très chelou, s'approche de moi.

- Nous avons prévu de faire votre répartition avant l'arrivée des premières années, venez, venez donc. Asseyez-vous là. Minerva le choixpeau !

Et je me retrouve avec un chapeau moisi sur la tête, assise sur un tout petit tabouret, devant tous les élèves qui me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Et je suis censée faire quoi là ?

_Mmh, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas posé sur la tête d'une jeune fille de 17 ans._

Qui me parle ? Le chapeau ? Ah oui bon d'accord, un chapeau qui parle dans la tête des gens. Narmol.

_Quelle maturité comparé aux habituels premières années, quelle vie déjà pleine de rebondissements et… Oh ! Quelles plaisantes activités nocturnes je vois là !_

Eh oooh il va laisser mes plaisantes activités nocturnes ou elles sont et fourrer son nez ailleurs le chapeau il sera bien gentil.

_Pardon pardon, je me suis égaré. Au passage, très bon choix le garçon blond que j'ai vu dans la cabane sur la plage._

…

_Pardon ! Alors nous disions. Hum, nous ne disions rien du tout en fait. Je vois dans ta tête, …_

Oui ça j'avais compris.

_Bon tu vas arrêter de m'interrompre oui ? Merci. Je vois dans ta tête, je vois que tu as ta place à…_

SERPENTARD !

Je vois les élèves de la table de droite de lever et applaudir à tout rompre. Apparemment je vais me retrouver avec eux pour le reste de l'année, mais heureusement je vois que c'est à cette table que sont assis Cassandra et les autres. Je m'empresse de les rejoindre, et lorsque je m'assoie avec eux je vois les porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir à nouveau sur de petits, tous petits, élèves. Sans doute la nouvelle fournée. Hehe ils ne sauront jamais que je viens juste de me faire répartir ceux-là !

Leur répartition se passe assez vite, le repas aussi, puis je me laisse guider jusqu'à ce qui sera ma salle commune/dortoir pour l'année à venir. Année qui promet d'être mouvementée.


	3. Chapitre II

Et voici mon deuxième chapitre le peuple, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Petite précision : le personnage de Bluestone qui apparaît dans ce chapitre appartient à Fleuve, mon muffin, dans sa fiction Histoire d'une fille banale.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre II**

- Alleeeeez Zoé, tu vas finir par être en retard là !

- Grmlmlrm.

Pas moyen de dormir tranquille dans ce pays de fous je vous jure. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, je me retrouve sans plus aucune couverture sur mon lit, et c'est que sans couverture il fait sacrément froid, surtout quand tu dors en sous-vêtements. Ahem.

- Eeeeeeh mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

- Pas mal les sous-vêtements verts ! Tu dois avoir chaud comme ça la nuit.

- Ouais bah c'est toujours mieux que ton pyjama vif d'or hein, tu sais qu'avec ça tu pourrais réduire la réputation des Serpentards à néant ? C'est pas très prudent hein.

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que je suis à Poudlard, et je dois dire que je commence à m'y plaire. J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître la bande de potes de Cassandra, et j'ai aussi pu découvrir que si mademoiselle est une vrai bombasse en public, en privé (à savoir dans le dortoir avec nous autres filles) elle devient à elle seule un tue l'amour phénoménal. Pyjama vert émeraude parsemé de motifs de vifs d'or, pantoufles nounours d'une autre époque, jamais coiffée, jamais maquillée, une grâce et une élégance digne d'un babouin affamé. Non je n'ai pas trouvé meilleure référence. On peut dire quand dans le dortoir, elle détonne au milieu de nous, qui n'oserions nous rabaisser à un tel niveau de laisser aller pour rien au monde.

Oui comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai aussi parfaitement adopté le mode de pensée de ma maison. M'enfin, en même temps c'est un peu la meilleure voyez-vous ? Donc booon.

J'esquive l'oreiller qu'elle me lance à la figure, j'attrape mon uniforme et cours à la salle de bain. Parce que bon, mine de rien elle à raison, à ce rythme-là je vais être en retard et notre premier cours de la journée c'est potions, c'est juste IM-PEN-SABLE que j'arrive en retard en potions !

Je saute dans la douche, et en profite pour faire le point sur ma première semaine ici.

Déjà, j'ai confirmé ce que je pensais, les anglais sont totalement fous. Mais dans le bon sens, parce que je me sens bien avec ces fous-là, et il n'est pas totalement exclus que j'en sois aussi un jour. Peut-être. Enfin on verra hein.

Ensuite, les meufs. Bon ben Cassandra c'est Cassandra hein, la première qui a fait attention à moi (en même je lui ai un peu forcé la main, en lui rentrant dedans. Mais elle aurait pu m'envoyer balader aussi), une fille nature, qui sait ce qu'elle vaut, qui sait ce qu'elle veut aussi, et qui l'obtient. Toujours. Puis Vanessa, elle est attachante en fait, juste un poil trop … extravertie. Et j'ai toujours pas compris sa relation chelou avec Lucas.

Mais parlons-en de Lucas tiens, c'est mon dieu ce mec je crois. J'ai jamais eu d'ami mec, mais là je crois que ça va changer, il est juste excellent, toujours le mot pour rire, il ne se prend jamais au sérieux, et même s'il supporte nos conversations de filles il n'en est pas moins un vrai mec. Et vas-y que je mate des fesses par ici, et vas-y que je reluque des boobs par la !

- Bordel Zoé bouges-toi un peu !

- LA FEEEERME !

Apparemment pas moyen de se laver tranquillement non plus…

Je sors de la douche, me sèche sans oublier d'admirer mon physique de déesse.

_Tu sais que t'es plutôt canon toi ? Une vrai bombasse, à faire tomber tous les mecs !_

Bon, faut que j'arrête mon délire là.

Un coup de brosse, de maquillage, j'enfile mon uniforme et me voilà prête.

J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur une Cassandra visiblement très énervée.

- Quoi ? Je suis prête maintenant, on peut y aller.

- T'es vraiment désespérante tu le sais ça ?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre et sors de la salle commune après avoir pris mon sac.

Le trajet se fait en silence, entre quelques regards aguicheurs lancés aux garçons que l'on croise en chemin, et quelques coups de coudes ou de sortilèges aux poufs qui se pavanent lamentablement, on ne trouve pas vraiment l'utilité de parler. Mieux vaut économiser notre salive pour papoter pendant les cours, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Bon, en fait on se fait un peu chier quand même.

D'un coup on entend quelqu'un gueuler sur quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin un peu d'animation !

- BLUESTONE !

…

- Dis Zoé, ça fait à peine une semaine qu'on est rentré, non ?

- Ouaip.

- Et Bluestone est déjà en train de se faire engueuler par son préfet, non ?

- Ouaip.

- Elle arrête jamais hein ?

- Nope.

- Ces piafs je vous jure.

Une petite explication ?

Bluestone c'est une Serdaigle, un phénomène à elle seule. Cassandra m'a parlé d'elle après qu'on l'ai aperçu dans le train en train de courir après la vieille qui essaye de nous engraisser un peu plus à chaque trajet. Celle qui vend les confiseries quoi.

Bon, c'est pas qu'on a autre chose à faire qu'écouter Bluestone se faire engueuler, mais faut qu'on aille en cours là. On reprend donc notre route, un couloir, des escaliers, un autre couloir, encore un couloir, et…

- Caaaaaaaaaaaassandraaaaaaa !

Bordel mais y a pas moyen d'aller en cours tranquille dans cette école ?! C'est un truc de dingue quand même, pas moyen de dormir tranquille, pas moyen de se laver tranquille et pas moyen d'aller en cours tranquille. On peut faire quoi tranquille ici à par baiser ?

…

Oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

Bon, ça c'est Joshua, un … mec de notre maison. Enfin si on peut appeler ça un mec. 17 ans dans un corps de 15 ans, pas gâté par la nature, surement croisé avec un troll si on en croit l'odeur qu'il dégage. Encore puceaux, doit passer ses soirées seul à se titiller le poireau, et accessoirement fou amoureux de Cass' depuis la première année d'après ce que je sais.

L'avantage c'est qu'il est bon élève (c'est un Serdaigle raté mais chut) et qu'il peut être très utile pour nos devoirs quand on aura, hum, autre chose à faire disons.

- Oh non, pitié Zoé débarrasses-moi de ce truc.

- Désolée Cassandra mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller seule.

- Arf.

Dites-le, je suis méchante, mouahahaha !

- Cassandra attends-moi !

- Ouui Joshua qu'y a-t-il ?

- Dis, ça te dirai de venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ce week-end ?

- Désolée mais ça va pas être possible.

- Oh, pourquoi ?

- J'ai un souci dans ma famille. Ma mère est atteinte de furonclite aigue et je dois préparer une potion pour l'en soigner.

- Mais personne ne peut s'en occuper à ta place ?

- Non parce qu'ils seront tous à l'enterrement de ma grand-mère, désartibulée pendant un transplanage, la moitié de son corps a atterri dans un parc à troll et s'est faite écraser. On aurait bien pu continuer de faire vivre l'autre moitié mais on s'est dit que c'était pas humain. Triste histoire. Une bien triste histoire. Bon, je dois te laisser faut que j'aille écrire une lettre à mon grand-père amnésique pour qu'il se rappelle qu'il doit aller à l'enterrement.

Morte de rire je suis Cassandra qui s'éloigne dignement de Joshua. Après avoir traversé deux ou trois couloirs supplémentaires j'arrive enfin à retrouver un semblant de calme et à aligner quelques mots.

- Une furonclite aigue ? Mais ça existe même pas ce truc !

- Je le sais, mais lui apparemment non.

- Bon, passe encore qu'il ait cru à ça. Mais ta grand-mère désartibulée et à moitié écrasée par un troll ? Tu vas chercher ça où sérieux ?

- Je t'avoue que j'en ai aucune idée. Mais ça marche, c'est le principal.

Elle est folle. Complètement timbrée. Et c'est aussi ma première amie dans ce château. Et pour l'instant une des seules.

Par le slip troué de Merlin, survivre ici va être plus dur que prévu !

On arrive enfin à la salle de potions, de justesse avant que Roguigou aux cheveux gras ne ferme la porte. On se faufile à l'intérieur en lui lançant un regard d'excuse, auquel il répond par un de ses éternels regards noirs.

- Une minute de plus et j'aurai été obligé de vous enlever des points mesdemoiselles. Allez-vous installer.

Ça mes amis, c'est un des nombreux avantages d'être à Serpentard. Roguigou aux cheveux gras est notre directeur de maison, et il nous adore, tellement que ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il ait accroché aux murs de son bureau des posters nous représentant. Et qu'il fasse des choses pas très nettes avec.

Répugnant.

Dans la salle on voit qu'il ne reste que deux places, qui ne sont malheureusement pas à côté. Et on fait comment pour papoter nous comme ça ?

On a donc le choix de s'assoir soit à côté d'Emily soit à côté de Lucas.

- Meuf, jte laisse le ténébreux jeune homme, faut que je papote avec la miss.

Coooool !

Je me dirige vers Lucas et m'installe à côté de lui. On va pouvoir parler conquêtes j'adoore !

…

Quoi ? Ça vous choque une fille qui veut parler de ses conquêtes ? C'est censé être réservé aux mecs c'est ça ? Et bien pas chez moi ! Ouais, moi les mecs je les enchaîne, je m'en fais un tableau de chasse de ouf, et j'aime ça. Problème ? Non ? Tant mieux.

J'ouvre mon livre à la bonne page, fait genre je suis super concentrée quand le prof me regarde, et dès qu'il tourne le dos, parle à Lucas.

- Hey, alors, donne-moi un peu ton classement filles.

- Hein ? Mon classement filles ?

- Bah ouais, t'as bien du t'en taper quelques-unes depuis la rentrée non ? C'quoi ton classement ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Simple curiosité. Ah ne va pas croire que je me renseigne pour moi-même, j'aime les baguettes, les boobs c'est pas fait pour moi. A part les miens bien sûr. Alors ?

- Tu me donne ton classement mecs après ?

- J'aimerais bien, mais ça fait qu'une semaine, y en a qu'un en lice pour l'instant.

- Oh, c'est qui ?

- Tutut, j'ai demandé en première.

Mentalité primaire oui, et alors ?

- Mmh alors, tu vois la rousse là-bas ?

- Celle qui a l'air tout droit sortie d'un remake de poil de carotte féminisé ?

- Euh ouais si tu veux. Celle-là elle est dernière.

- Aouch, un si mauvais coup que ça ?

- Ouaip.

- Mon pauvre, ensuite ?

- La brune juste derrière toi, pas mal mais trop passive, j'aime pas ça les passives.

- Ouais moi non plus. Enfin j'aime pas être passive je veux dire.

Un de ces quatre il va vraiment finir par me croire attirée par les filles.

On continue comme ça jusqu'à arriver à celle qui obtient la première place, une blonde platine que je prenais pour une sainte nitouche, comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses. Mais maintenant c'est à moi de révéler ma prise de la semaine. J'ouvre à peine la bouche pour prononcer son nom que Rogue se plante devant moi, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Et bien mademoiselle, vous m'avez l'air d'humeur bavarde. Peut-être pouvez-vous partager avec nous ce qui vous fait dépenser tant de salive ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça vous intéresse monsieur. A votre âge, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne pratique plus ce genre de sport.

- Ce genre de sport ? Continuez.

- Vous savez, c'est un sport qui se pratique à deux, dans un endroit privé, quoi que pas forcément. Et puis à deux pas forcément non plus en fait.

- Je vois. Et bien vous allez pouvoir amplement discuter de ce sport le professeur McGonagall. Vous serez en retenue avec elle demain soir à 19h.

- Euh non merci ça ira, les femmes très peu pour moi, je penche plus pour le côté masculin, voyez-vous ?

J'entends Lucas rire doucement à côté de moi. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop ce qui me prend, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler à un professeur de cette façon, mais je crois que je deviens folle, surement à cause de l'air anglais.

- Cela vous fait rire monsieur Morrison ? Très bien, vous accompagnerez donc mademoiselle Austen en retenue demain.

Il baissa la tête et je fais de même. Rogue nous a donné une retenue mais il nous adore quand même, peut-être qu'en montrant un regret (qu'on ne ressent pas bien sûr) il reviendra là-dessus ? Non ? Tant pis on aura essayé.

Le cours arrive à sa fin et les élèves se précipitent tous dehors, Lucas et moi en tête. A l'extérieur de la salle on attend les autres, qui nous rejoignent avec de grands yeux. Sauf Cassandra qui arbore un immense sourire.

- Meuf, je t'adore ! T'as vu comment t'as parlé à Rogue ? Je commençais à désespérer, je me disais "Mais non, c'est pas possible qu'elle soit aussi sage que ça, elle est tellement timbrée avec nous".

- Moi timbrée ? Tu t'es pas vue !

On se met en marche pour aller poser nos livres à la salle commune (ouais on avait qu'un cours ce matin hehehe soyez pas jaloux), quand Lucas se penche vers mon oreille.

- Au final tu ne m'a pas dit qui c'était ce mec.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je te le dirai, un jour peut-être.

Je lui lance un regard espiègle et file discuter avec les filles. Oui j'aime bien parler conquête, mais les discussions de filles y a que ça de vrai ! Et vas-y que ça papote vernis, et vas-y que ça renchéri sur les dernières fringues à la mode. Et vas-y que ça enchaine sur les potins sur les Bizarr' Sisters.

- T'es au courant de la dernière ? Il paraît que Donaghan Tremlett sort avec Gwenog Jones, c'est ouuf !

- Ca fait un moment qu'ils se tournaient autour, depuis qu'elle a largué le moldu avec lequel elle était.

- T'es sure, moi j'aurai parié que Donaghan s'intéressait à Glenda Chittock, vous savez celle qui présente Salut les Sorciers ? Ils ont été vu plusieurs fois sortants de chez Madame Pieddodu à Pré-au-Lard.

- Oui mais c'était avant qu'il commence à tourner autour de Gwenog !

- Si tu le dis.

Je tourne la tête vers Lucas, qui a l'air tout simplement sidéré par notre discussion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Toi aussi tu croyais que Donaghan fricotait avec Glenda ?

- Non non, c'est juste que…

- Que ?

- C'est fou les discussions que vous pouvez avoir vous les filles, c'est la septième année et je m'y fais toujours pas.

Je regarde vers les autres, et on éclate de rire toutes ensembles. Ah les mecs je vous jure, tous des incultes. Nan mais c'est vrai, tout le monde sait que le futur couple de l'année ça devait être Donaghan et Glenda ! Non ?


	4. Chapitre III

Voici enfin mon troisième chapitre, désolée d'avoir mit du temps mais entre la paperasse pour la fac et le déménagement toussa j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire ^^' J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Petite précision : la phrase se finissant par ***** est tirée de la série Kaamelott.

* * *

**Chapitre III**

- J'en reviens pas, une retenue alors que je ne suis dans cette école que depuis une semaine. Et puis on était censés être avec McGo mais non, elle nous a refourgué à Rusard. Et une retenue donnée par mon prof de potions en plus ! Bon, pas que ça m'étonne de la part de Rogue, j'ai bien cerné le personnage depuis que je suis là, même si j'aurais plutôt pensé que le fait que je sois à Serpentard le rende plus indulgent. Mais c'est surtout que d'habitude (comprendre : dans mon école en Amérique) je suis sage en potions. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais depuis que je suis là j'ai l'impression de devenir une vraie pipelette, ça ne me ressemble pas. En plus avec un mec quoi, me faire choper parce que je papote avec un mec, faut l'avouer d'habitude si on me chope avec un mec c'est pas en train de papoter hein. Mais la question ne se pose pas puisqu'on ne m'a jamais chopé avec un mec, je suis discrète. Enfin sauf là, alors qu'on parlait juste quoi, non mais c'est vrai ! On ne faisait que parler c'est tout, t'es pas d'accord ?

- Mmh.

- Eh, tu m'écoute au moins ?

- Pas vraiment.

… Quoi ? Alors je viens de me taper un monologue là ? Je crois que je vais me pendre, c'est la première fois que je sors autant de mots en une seule fois et il ne m'a pas écouté.

- …

- Désolé.

- Pas grave Lucas. Dis-moi plutôt à quoi tu penses, tu m'a l'air perdu dans tes pensées, ça fait douze minutes que tu astique le même trophée.

- …

- Oui j'ai compté. Bref, alors ?

Je le vois poser son chiffon et me regarder intensément. Euuh j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Le nez de travers ? Il a l'air super sérieux en plus, c'est pas habituel.

- Dis-moi Zoé, ça t'es jamais arrivé de penser que…

- Que ?

- Eh bien que tu pourrais…

- Que je pourrais ?

- Que ça serai une bonne idée de…

- Bon t'accouche ?

- Ouais pardon, c'est trop bon de te voir stresser et t'impatienter haha

Un de ces quatre je crois que je vais lui faire bouffer son chiffon ça va le calmer. Quoi que non, il est canon et ça risquerai de l'abîmer, ça serai dommage. Un chiffon en travers de la gorge ça laisse des traces je vous assure. Pas que j'en ai déjà eu un, mais j'ai essayé d'étouffer quelqu'un comme ça, mais j'étais jeune j'avais que sept ans. Quoi que, je sais pas si c'est une excuse en fait…

Bref, revenons-en à Lucas, c'est qu'il ne m'a toujours pas dit le bougre. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre et lui lance un regard blasé.

- Désolé. Alors, ça t'es jamais venu à l'esprit de te poser ?

- De me poser ?

- Ouais, avec quelqu'un. D'arrêter les coups d'un soir, et de te caser vraiment avec quelqu'un.

- Me caser ? Haha mais pourquoi ?

- Ben je sais pas, c'est généralement ce qui se passe quand t'aime quelqu'un, tout le monde a déjà eu envie de se caser.

- Quoi ? Même toi ? Te caser ?

J'essaye de garder mon sérieux mais ça ne marche pas beaucoup et je me retrouve assez rapidement pliée de rire. Lucas, qui enchaîne les conquêtes encore plus que moi, qui veut se caser ? La bonne blague.

- Tu penses vraiment à te caser ?

- Et ben pourquoi pas ?

- Attend, t'es amoureux ?!

- Non. Je pense pas. Je sais pas. Ptet bien.

- Et de qui ?

- Une fille.

- Sans blague, je pensais que t'allais tomber amoureux d'une elfe de maison. Mais c'est qui ?

- Une fille je t'ai dit olala.

Bon, okay, je crois que j'ai compris, il veut pas m'en parler. C'est pas grave, chacun son jardin secret, en plus ça fait qu'une semaine qu'on se connait et tout, et puis je vois pas pourquoi il me le dirait, après tout ça ne me regarde pas. Non il a parfaitement raison de ne pas me le dire.

…

En fait je suis vexée quand même.

- D'accord. Et donc tu veux te caser.

- Ouais. Et tu pourrais faire pareil.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Ben je te l'ai dit, c'est ce que font les gens quand ils sont amoureux.

- Pff, futilités.

- Futilités ? Noon, t'as jamais été amoureuse ?

- Jamais.

- Jamais jamais ?

- Jamais jamais.

Soudainement je me sens prise d'une envie de vérifier la propreté de tous les trophées et autres coupes de la salle et s'il faut de tous les nettoyer encore. Tout mais pas rester planter là à parler amour avec lui.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Et pourquoi je devrais tomber amoureuse ? J'y vois pas d'utilité. Bon, ça fait une heure déjà, on a fini notre retenue et il faut que j'aille retrouver Cass'. On se revoit plus tard.

Et je file sans demander mon reste. Pas très sympa/poli/correct/tout ce que vous voulez mais c'est comme ça, Zoé elle parle plan cul, Zoé elle parle conquête et sexe, mais Zoé elle parle pas d'amour et encore moins avec un mec, aussi beau et aussi Lucas soit-il.

Je parcours les couloirs assez vite. Il faut dire que je n'aime pas vraiment être seule dans ce château que je ne connais pas encore très bien. Bon, là il faut prendre à gauche ou à droite ? Bon à droite, au pire on verra bien. Je tourne à l'angle et me retrouve nez à nez avec Peeves. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens l'aimait pas trop ici, c'est vrai quoi Peeves il est plutôt sympa au fond, il m'a encore jamais fait de blague foireuse et est franchement cool avec moi. Je vois qu'il a l'air plutôt déprimé alors je vais m'asseoir contre le mur et lui dit de venir me rejoindre.

- Bah alors Peeves, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as pas l'air joyeux ce soir.

- Ouais. Mais faut me comprendre aussi, j'adore foutre le bordel à Poudlard mais y a des fois j'en ai sacrément marre d'être juste un esprit frappeur. Un exemple, hier je m'amusais à embêter deux élèves de Gryffondor, je leur ai lancé de la bouse de dragon sur la tête et fait avaler l'eau des toilettes de Mimi, des trucs basiques mais qui font toujours rire, puis ils ont dû partir. Alors là j'me suis dit « J'vais me promener, j'vais pas me promener », finalement j'ai décidé de me beurrer la gueule*****. Seulement voilà, se beurrer la gueule quand t'es un esprit frappeur c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile au monde ! Et depuis je traîne dans ce couloir en maudissant ma pauvre vie.

Alala quelle dure vie la vie d'esprit, je vous jure. Enfin j'en sais rien en fait j'ai jamais connu ça, mais je dois avouer que ça fou un coup au moral d'entendre Peeves se plaindre, ça donne une certaine appréhension de la vie après la mort, je suis plus très sure de vouloir revenir sous forme de fantôme tout compte fait… Oui parce qu'il faut que je vous explique, en fait dans mon école en Amérique les fantômes il y en a de partout, au moins autant qu'ici. Sauf que les fantômes là-bas ils mènent une vie de rêve, le rêve américain sans fin ! Du coup c'était devenu un de mes objectifs pour plus tard, tout faire pour revenir sous forme de fantôme. Mais là j'ai plus trop envie en fait.

- Je comprends Peeves, je comprends. Enfin non je comprends pas mais je m'imagine à ta place et je pense que je ressentirais la même chose dans une situation pareille. Bon écoute, si jamais t'as besoin de parler tu sais où me trouver, je serai là pour toi mon pote. Mais là faut vite que je rentre dans ma salle commune sinon je vais encore avoir une retenue et les retenues c'est pas tellement mon kiff.

- Hein ? Ah ouais pas de soucis, moi je vais aller casser des trucs quelque part ça me changera les idées. Allez, après tout la vie, enfin la mort, est belle et faut pas s'en faire pour des broutilles comme ça !

Et sur ce il part tout joyeux. Et ben, il faut croire que je suis douée pour réconforter moi, je viens de me découvrir un nouveau talent. Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille parce que sinon Cass' va finir par croire que Lucas m'a bouffé. Ce qui ne me dérangerait en soit, sauf que c'est mon pote et que je l'ai abandonné un peu… lâchement. Bah quoi, je ne suis pas à Gryffondor, c'est eux les courageux que je sache, non ?

Je marche donc, enfin je cours plutôt, vers ma salle commune. Je prononce le mot de passe devant le mur (après plusieurs tentative parce que ma mémoire défaille avec les mots de passe, mais chut) et entre pour découvrir un véritable bordel. Voilà, y a pas d'autres mots. Un immense bordel. Des capes sont posée sur toutes les lampes, ce qui donne une ambiance plutôt tamisée, les tables/bureaux sont tous contre le mur et recouverts de bouteilles d'alcool, de plats de chips et autres bonbons, les chaises entassées dans un coin, les canapés poussés sur le bord. Y a de la bonne musique et des gens qui dansent. Booon, je crois bien qu'ils font la fête tous, et même pas ils me préviennent ? Je vais finir par me vexer moi hein. Je me faufile entre mes camarades Serpentard et fini par trouver Cassandra, avec Olivia, visiblement en train d'attendre quelqu'un devant les escaliers.

- Eeh meuf il se passe quoi ici ?

- Ah Zoé, on t'attendait, viens vite !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'elles m'ont déjà attrapée par les bras et traînée dans le dortoir, de vraies brutasses ces filles.

- On va s'occuper de toi.

- S'occuper de moi ? Attendez, ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Pas de réponse, juste des regards mystérieux. Euuuuh ?

- Olivia tu t'occupes du maquillage et moi des fringues, ça te va ?

- Ouaip.

Et moi personne ne se demande si ça me va ?

Je me retrouve bien rapidement debout au milieu de la pièce, Olivia concentrée sur mes yeux, une palette de fards et un pinceau à la main et Cassandra vidant toutes les malles de toutes les filles, et quand je dis toutes c'est vraiment toutes, en brandissant de temps en temps une robe devant moi puis en la jetant par terre avec une moue insatisfaite.

- Trop longue … Trop stricte … Trop rouge … Trop fantaisie … Trop _trop_ ! Raah je ne trouverais jamais.

- Si tu veux…

- Zoé doit être la reine de la soirée et je n'ai même pas de robe potable à lui faire porter.

- Cass' j'ai une…

- C'est quand même un comble qu'aucune fille n'ai de vraiment belle robe !

- Cass' !

- Quoi ?!

- Si tu veux j'ai une robe moi, dans ma malle. Celle que t'as le moins fouillé. Faut avoir un peu plus confiance en les goûts vestimentaires des Américaines hein.

Je la vois se diriger derrière-moi et veux la suivre du regard mais Olivia, maintenant occupée avec mes lèvres me tient fermement la tête et me lance un regard qui suffit à me faire taire. Je lui ai pas encore beaucoup parlé à elle, je l'ai toujours trouvé trop banale, toujours dans l'ombre de sa mystérieuse cousin, à ne jamais s'imposer pour quoi que ce soit. Et ben en même pas une minute j'ai changé d'avis, je me promets de ne jamais la fâcher celle-là. Et j'en profite pour un peu plus détailler son visage, auquel je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention. Bah quoi ? Je préfère être informée du niveau de mes rivales dans ce château. Un joli visage fin, une peau claire et bien lisse, de très beaux yeux bleus en amande, trait de famille avec sa sœur, des lèvres ni trop pulpeuses ni trop fines, des sourcils stricts et fins, et un carré plongeant blond et lisse. Une petite beauté glaciale en somme. Et son regard méchant en rajoute encore.

- Dis-donc Reine des glaces, parles-moi un peu de toi. On est dans le même dortoir depuis déjà une semaine et on a été dans le même compartiment mais je ne connais quasiment rien de toi

- Et qui te dis que j'ai envie de te raconter ma vie Barbie ?

- Rien ne me dit que t'en as envie, mais moi si. Et si ce n'est pas toi qui m'en parle je mènerais ma petite enquête. J'ai toujours été douée pour découvrir des choses sur les gens sans même qu'ils ne le sachent. Sauf que ça laisse la porte ouverte à toutes sortes de rumeurs. Je suis sure que tu ne voudrais pas que je me mette à croire ça, la petite nouvelle qui est déjà au courant des côtés les plus sombres et les moins reluisant de la Reine des glaces c'est pas top hein ?

- Mmh.

- Alors ?

- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Tout tant qu'à faire.

- Pff, bon. Je suis née à Paris il y a un peu plus de 17 ans. Ma mère était danseuse au Moulin Rouge, elle avait tout quitté de sa vie anglaise pour rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait en France. Un riche PDG qui n'en avait en fait rien à faire d'elle et qui l'a plaquée en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte. Elle est morte quand j'avais deux ans, poignardée à la sortie de son travail par un homme qui avait tenté de monter sur scène pour l'y rejoindre et mit dehors par la sécurité. D'elle je n'ai hérité de mes yeux, mon visage, mes cheveux, même ma morphologie, je le tiens du côté de mon père. Après sa mort, à elle je veux dire, j'ai été rapatriée en Angleterre et élevée par ma tante, la mère d'Emily. Puis je suis entrée à Poudlard. Avec mon physique de Reine des glaces, comme tu l'as remarqué, j'ai très vite fait mon petit effet. J'ai eu pas mal de petits copains et suis même restée huit mois avec l'un deux, en troisième année. Mais son caractère de coureur de jupon a pris le dessus et j'ai finis par le plaquer. Ah et mon but dans la vie c'est de vivre chez les moldus, à Londres ou à Paris peu importe.

- Wouah, et ben ! T'as pas eu vie facile hein ?

- Ah si si ! Tu sais les gens ne se souviennent pas de leur vie à deux ans, alors je n'ai comme souvenirs de ma mère que des photos. Je peux t'assurer que ma vie avec ma tante a été des plus heureuses.

- Ah bon, tant mieux alors.

- Bon, c'est fini, enfile ta robe maintenant et file faire la star en bas.

- La star ? Plus que d'habitude tu veux dire ? Mais pourquoi ?

- A Serpentard toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour faire la fête, et évidemment ton arrivée est une excellente excuse pour faire la fête. Du coup tout le monde t'es reconnaissant parce que sans toi on aurait dû attendre Octobre.

J'enfile donc la magnifique robe bustier à volants vert émeraude, les escarpins de la même couleur que me tend Cassandra et bras dessus bras dessous nous descendons faire nos serpiputes.

La musique à fond, l'alcool qui coule à flot, avec mes amies et les hommes à mes pieds, me voilà enfin dans mon élément ! Un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, affalée sur le canapé, je profite à fond de la soirée quand Cassandra me saute dessus.

- Zooééééé ! Viens danser avec nouuuus.

Danser moi ? Haha la blague. Mais bon, j'ai bu alors j'y vais, et puis tant pis si demain je regrette, c'est ma première soirée ici alors je veux profiter à fond. Je vois que les filles ont déplacé une table au milieu de la salle, Cassandra me fait monter dessus et on est vite rejointes par Olivia. Quoi de mieux que trois belles blondes sur une table, hein ?

- Eh DJ, balance du bon son qu'on puisse danser comme il faut !

Et nous voilà nous trémoussant, nous déhanchant sur Little Bad Girl. Eh, on est peut-être à Serpentard mais on reconnaît tous que la musique moldue est au top ! Malheureusement la musique finit trop vite et on doit descendre de la table, la boisson nous appelle. Je me dirige vers le bar et fait un long chemin avant d'y arriver. Tiens c'est bizarre il me paraissait plus près au début de la soirée. Je me sers un petit verre de vodka et le vide d'une traite. Je m'apprête à retourner sur mon canapé quand je sens deux mains puissantes m'attraper par la taille et ma plaquer dos à un mur. Je sens un souffle sur mon cou et entend un chuchotement à mon oreilles.

- Tu sais que tu danse vraiment bien ? Une véritable déesse.

- J'excelle aussi dans d'autres domaines, si ça te tente…

- Hum, avec plaisir.

Une des mains se déplace vers la mienne, l'agrippe et me traine dans les escaliers, jusqu'aux dortoirs des garçons. Ensuite, je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me retrouve sur le lit et là c'est le noir complet.


End file.
